Lost wings
by fireykaigurl
Summary: Takuya and the others have returned to the digital after listening to a voice in takuyas dream. Why does the goggle head look so tired and what is this immence pain he feels after every dream? TAKOUJI! CHAPTER 13 is up! ch1 and 2 edited!
1. prologue

Okay folks. I'm going to try my hand at a digimon fanfic! woot. lol. I was really into it back in the day and Im currently reliving my old obsession by watching music videos and reading other fanfics, kinda getting a feel for everything. My all time favourite was of course digimon frontier so this is going to be a takouji fic -squeal- I do hope it turns out well.

Disclaimer: I do not and ever will, own the digimon series, though id really like to. Takuya and kouji are just to cute and if i did run things there would have been so much more fluffy takouji moments in the show

**EDIT: Welcome first time readers. This fic is currently in the process of being editing since people keep complaining about spelling and grammar and blah blah blah. so hopefully this pleases them. **

**Until then, enjoy putting up with my horrible writing process. **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Prologue

Blinking his eyes to try and keep them open, 15 year old Takuya Kanbara stared at his ceiling. The red numbers on his alarm clock told him it was now going on three in the morning and should be already asleep but the brunette teen feared what would come if he let his eyes close.

Dreams

He was afraid of what he would dream. For weeks he had been having weird dreams. Some showed flashes, almost like a movie preview in fast forward. Those weren't so bad. Half the time he couldn't make out what was happening. No, those dreams didnt bother him at all.

It was the voices.

Voices often came with the images. Sometimes really quiet other times it was like they were screaming in his head. Blaming him for things that hadnt even occured, feeding him lies about those he knew and cared about, telling him horrible things to do. He detested those voices that occured with his dreams. They made him feel small, insignificant and worthless and there was no way he wanted to hear them tonight but it would seem his mind had other ideas.

When he had fallen asleep, Takuya didnt know. All he knew was that he felt like he was floating, hovering almost, in the vast nothingness surrounding him. He didnt like it. He hated the empty feeling it was giving off.

_'its just a dream kanbara. just wake yourself up'_ he scolded himself

_**'. . . .come. . . back. . . . in. . danger. . . .warrior of flame. . . '**_

_'hello?' _Now this was new. Never was there a warning in these dreams._ 'hello?'_

_**'. . . .come. . . . back. . . Digital world. . . .in. . . .danger. . . '**_

_'The digital world? what about the digital world? hello? Is something bad happenening there?'_

_**'. . .come. . back. . .'**_

_'I will! but how-'_

He stopped. Gripping his chest with both hands he doubled over. A slow pain slowly ebbed away at him. It felt like his chest was slowly burning up inside, slowly getting hotter and hotter. He gave out a small gasp of pain and suprise.

_'what. . what is this. . whats going on?' _He felt like panicking._ 'what do I do. . ?'_

_**'. . . come . . . back. .danger. . . in. . . danger. . '**_

"Takuya! Get out of bed!"

With a jolt, the brunette eyes snapped opened and he sat up. His breathing laboured slightly and he found himself drenched in sweat. He laid a hand over his chest.

He could still feel the pain from his dream.

Takuya closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down as he reached over and grabbed his phone with a shaky hand. He flipped it opened and immediatly started typing a text he planned on sending to more then one person at once.

It was time to go back to the digital world.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

ano, how was that so far? any good? Ill keep writing more for any of those who feel like theyd be interested in reading more. please review!

**[edit] This one didnt have very many issues. **


	2. Chapter 1

I am backage peeps and with some more of my digimon fanfic. I was so over joyed to see that I already got two reviews! Wootage! Sorry for the short chappie though. I hope this one turns out longer. . .

Disclaimer: I do not and ever will, own the digimon series, though id really like to. Takuya and kouji are just to cute and if i did run things there would have been so much more fluffy takouji moments in the show

**[Edit] o3o well, time to do chapter 2. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 1

Kouji sighed as he leaned against a fairly large tree. Every one was running a bit behind for their little get together at the park near Shibuya station. He couldnt figure out why the goggle wearer decided to beckon them all at once so suddenly. It wasnt like they never saw each other. Takuya made sure that the digidestined stayed in contact, calling or texting periodically to hang out. Kouji had grown used to it the past years. The brunette was stubborn and there was no use trying to get out of it.

The sound of footsteps made him look up. Izumi and Junpei both arrived at the same time. Izumi had grown alot the past few years. Her hair was shorter and outfits just as 'fashionable' as always. She was still loud and spunky as well. Junpei hadnt changed all that much. He had gotten taller as well and more muscled then just plain chunky. The one piece blue jumper had been long forgotten and he was more comfortable in more older, looking clothes.

Kouji gave them a slight wave and noticed Tomoki running up behind them. The younger of them all had hit a growth spurt and had ditched the overly large, goofy looking hat at everyones request and wasn't so much of a cry baby kouji remembered him to be.

"Hey Kouji, youre the only one here?"

"So far" he sighed. "Kouichi said he would be running a little late. "

"And Takky?"

"I haven't heard from him since the text yesterday"

"Kouji! Guys!"

The raven haired boy glanced over to see his twin running over. The shorter haired teen caught his breath and smiled at everyone "I hope I'm not to late."

"Not really. We all arrived here pretty much at the same time. "

"Except for Kouji, he was here first like usual."

"Takuyas not here yet?"

They all shook their heads. Kouichi frowned "He should be here soon then. I think I saw him as the bus passed by. He. . " Kouichi trailed off but the others didn't seem to notice. Kouji however did and looked at his older brother with an eyebrow raised. The older twin just shook his head, giving him a 'you'll see' look as he waved.

"Takuya! We're over here!"

The blue eyed teen turned to see their leader making their way over. Immediatly he knew what Kouichi had been talking about and frowned.

The brunette looked haggard and worn down. He had dark circles beginning to form under his eyes and he looked ready to pass out at any moment. When Kouichi called him, his head snapped up and he plastered a grin to his face, fixing the goggles on the hat he still wore.

"Minna, I didnt think I was going to be that late. Gomen" He chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm glad you all came though."

"yeah. . whats this all about Takuya?" Junpei asked. "We all saw each other last week and Izumi and I were going to hang out with some friends from school today."

"Gomen Junpei, Izumi, its just. . .I think its really important. . "

Izumi smiled at him "Its okay Takuya, whats up?"

"I think. . .I think we may needed in the digital world again"

...

Silence.

Takuya looked at them in apprehension and they all stared back, trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. He suddenly found himself fidgeting under their stares.

"I. .I mean. . its just. . I had this weird dream. . .Someone was calling for help. . .they wanted help because the digital world was in danger."

"Takuya, that might have been just what you said. A dream. We dont have our spirits anymore. "

"I agree with Izumi on this one Takky. " The hefty boy nodded "Besides, we have no way there even if they did need us."

"I know. Gomen. I just wanted to tell you all." He gave them a big smile "Im probably just being paranoid"

"Yeah. Maybe youre getting a little sick. You dont look very well."

Takuya merely nodded as Junpei and Izumi both went off on their way, Tomoki too, not seeing any reason to stay. The brunette looked at the twins.

"kouichi.. . .kouji. . "

The Raven haired boy frowned again. When did Takuya look so fraile and weak? What happened to the stubborn, 'never back down' kid he knew.

"Takuya," he finally spoke up " whats- "

All three boys jumped a bit startled at the sudden high pitched beeping coming from their pockets. Simultaneously they pulled out their cell phones. Down the path, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki were experiencing the same thing. They all pulled out their phones in confusion.

"Why won't it stop?"

"What the hell is it anyways?"

"uhm. . guys?"

Kouji and Takuya looked at Kouichi who merely pointed at the suddenly darker sky. They blinked as the wind was picking up around them and they all were slowly being picked up off the ground by some unseen force.

Takuya managed a small smile as they rose higher.

"I guess this is our way back ne?"

"Not funny Kanbara" Kouji growled. They picked up speed and were pretty much flung into the vortex above them, making everything go black.

Before he had time to process what exactly had happened, The stoic teen was suddenly droped to the ground. He frowned and looked around, not reckognizing the area as the park anymore but as something different, something familiar.

He was in the digital world again.

"well Shit"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kai-chan here! How did you all like the first chapter? did you like it ? did you hate it? did you just not care? lol It wasnt that much longer then the prologue was, was it? Gooooomen

I decided to use their japanese names in this ones cause the name zoe just plain bothers me for some reason (Gomen to all the zoes in the world. I have nothing against you, just your name) but I liked how takuya was called takky in the eng, version so I wanted to use that too. XD anywho, Review. I should have the next chapter up soon.

**[edit] Kouji has a potty mouth. xD**


	3. Chapter 2

Kai here, and i have brought chapter two nyahaha. I'm going to try and update as fast as I can finish the chapters for those reading XDD so hopefully it wont be much of a wait. Well, anyhizzle, lease enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not and ever will, own the digimon series, though id really like to. Takuya and kouji are just to cute and if i did run things there would have been so much more fluffy takouji moments in the show

**[Edit] Well I guess this is technically chapter 2...oops...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**

Kouji sighed as he took in the familiarity of the digital world. He hadn't been here in four years but it all still looked the same. The only problem was, he couldn't seem to pinpoint where it was in the digital world he had ended up. Upon further notice, he realized that none of the others were around.

He sat up quickly and looked around "Guys! Kouichi? Takuya?" So far nothing. "Guys?"

"nnngh. . ."

A moan. A small sound, barely audible but Kouji heard it. He ran through the bushes towards the sound, his eyes landing on the crumpled up form of his goggle headed raven haired teen ran over, skidding to a halt as he knelt down next to him.

"Takuya? You alright?"

The brunettes eyes fluttered open to reveal chocolate brown. He looked up at the the other boy tiredly and smiled.

"Hey Kouji. . .did we get to the digital world or did I just pass out?"

"We're back Takuya but I dont know where the others are."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." The brunette said and sat up. He felt a little dizzy but closed his eyes momentarily to ignore it. He didn't want the other boy to notice and worry. He got to his feet and stretched. "Man the air is so fresh here." he exclaimed.

Kouji smirked and shook his head. Same old care free Takuya.

"Should we start looking for the others?"

"yeah. The sooner the better" Takuya told him "Who knows what trouble they could be in."

"True. . "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They had been walking for an hour or so and still no sign of their friends. Takuya was talking almost the entire time they walked, a big grin on his face. Kouji nodded and added his opinion here and there while constantly keeping an eye on their surroundings. When Takuya had fallen silent for once, he glanced over at his companion.

_'He looks like he hasnt slept in days. . " _The ravenette frowned. "hey. . Takuya...are-"

He paused noticing the brunette swaying a bit.

"Takuya, are you okay?"

"mhmm. . just a little tired is all Kou, don't worry."

Kouji smirked at the nickname the brunette used. Takuya started calling him that shortly after they returned from the digital world. For some reason, Kouji wasn't all that bothered by it so he let Takuya call him that all he wanted.

"Why don't we take a break Takuya? You look exhausted"

Takuya flashed him a quick smile. "I'm fine" he lied. He felt horrible. Tired, dizzy, and weak but he didn't want to stop. Stopping would mean sleeping and sleeping meant more dreams. "I. . . .really am. . . fi. .ne"

"ah! Takuya!" Kouji ran over as the brunette toppled over "Takuya, are you okay?"

"mmm, Kouji. . .Gomen, I guess I'm not as fine as I thought I as." The goggle head muttered as he slumped in Koujis arms. His eyes drooped but he fought to keep them open. The loner shook his head.

"Takuya. . . ."

"I. . don't want to. . sleep" he mumbled, just as he passed out. Kouji stood there blinking in confusion.

_'jeez'_

Kouji lied the brunette down, bundling his jacket under the sleeping teens head as a pillow. He sighed realizing that it was starting to get darker. Just how late in the day did they arrive here? he wondered as he silently scrounged around for fire wood.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Where am I?'_ Takuya looked around. It was dark and empty '_Why am I here? Hello? K-kouji?"_

He frowned as the images came. Quick as they usually were. He could make out lots and lots of fire and what sounded like screaming. The screaming seemed to echo around him.

He closed his eyes.

_'It sounds so painful. why are they , Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki. . .Kouji. . . Please stop. Stop it!'_

_**'Your fault. This is your fault'**_

_'I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do any of this'_

_**'It will be your fault. You will cause harm to everyone'**_

_'You're lying!'_ Takuya shook his head, finding himself in the darkness once more _' I would never do that to them!'_

**'. . . come. . back. . '**

Takuya blinked _'the other voice? hello?'_

**'Ophonimons. . castle. . . safety. . .back. . '**

pain

_**'If you go there, you'll only cause more harm'**_

His chest was burning.

_'Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!"_

_**"your fault'**_

_'no!'_ He gripped his chest. The pain in his chest was becoming more evident. It burnt. It hurt so much_. 'please stop. please make it stop.' _he cried out

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kouji blinked, suddenly awoken from his own restless slumber. His vision becoming clearer, he noticed the brunette across the fire from him thrashing around. He was muttering and moaning, almost whimpering. Confused, the older boy crawled over and slightly shook the other.

"Takuya, wake up. Come on Takuya."

"Make it stop. . .It hurts. . please" he pleaded. Kouji tried to shake him awake again, actually succeeding as the brunette woke up with a gasp. Not noticing Kouji there, he curled up into a ball, clenching his chest in pain.

The other teen crawled over so that he was in front of Takuya, reaching out to nudge him gently with his hand.

"Takuya?" He whispered. Brown eyes snapped open at the touch and he clung to kouji's hand desperately. "Takuya? Whats wrong?"

The brunette shook his head as he gripped the other teens hand "I don't. . I don't want to go back to sleep" he whispered.

"why?"

"I. . I just can't. . please don't let me fall asleep. "

Kouji scooted closer. He had never seen the brunette in such a broken state. He was shaking and curled up like a child hiding from the storm. It pained him to see the boy in such a condition. Takuya was the brave one. The one that would push on no matter what, keeping the rest of their spirits up when it felt completely hopeless. He was the one that kept them all together even after they were done with the digital world.

He reached out and rested his free hand on the shaking boys shoulder. "Its okay Takuya. I'm right here." He lied down next to Takuya as the other teen looked at him warily.

"Can you stay here. . .stay close?" he whispered, scooting closer to his friend, his hold on Kouji's hand never relenting." please?"

"sure Takuya"

The goggle wearer smiled, his face tinted with a faint blush as he drifted off to sleep again. Kouji only smiled, watching the other teen sleep. He stared at his hand that was currently clutched in Takuya's and realized he didn't really mind it.

He actually, kinda, really liked it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ch. 2 Owari!

Ne, what do you guys think? Wootage for a little takouji fluffyness. squee. betcha cant wait to see what happens! Till next chaper, ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

Kai has returned XD Im stocked that Ive got so many people reading this ((well I guess like four isnt all too much but to me it is!)) This ff is actually more popular then my KH one which I kinda sorta neglected. . . any who. heres chapter 3, and uhm yeah.. . hope you like the suprise in this chapter XDD

**Disclaimer**: I do not and ever will, own the digimon series, though id really like to. Takuya and kouji are just to cute and if i did run things there would have been so much more fluffy takouji moments in the show

Chapter 3

When Takuya woke up the next morning he found himself staring at the face of the raven haired teen he was travelling with. He looked at him in confusion before recalling what had happened that night.

'I thought I was dreaming. " he muttered and smiled, watching the warrior of light sleep. He looked peaceful when he slept. No frown, no scowl, nothing but serenity as he breathed through slightly parted lips.He was cute.

Cute. . .He really just thought that didn't he?

He wasnt suprised. He had always thought that the raven haired boy was handsome. He was better looking then most girls he knew. ' Takuya blushed slightly. He had developed some. . .feelings for the boy quite some time ago but never told anybody. He was afraid to.

The brunette noticed that the sleeping boys hair had come undone in his sleep, his hair now down and in his face. Without thinking, he reached out and moved some of the hair out of the other boys face, tucking it behind his ear. Kouji sighed and after a moment, his eyes fluttered open and he stared drowsily at takuya.

With a bright blush in place, Takuya quickly pulled his hand away, only to have it caught by the half awake lone wolf. His blush brightened even more realising the ravenette wasnt going to let go.

"K-kouji, did I wake you? Gomen"

"iie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" The goggle head smiled, "Why?'

"You. . .you had a nightmare Takuya." Kouji said with a frown "What was it that had you so freaked out?"

"It was nothing to worry about kouji, but. . .uhm. . "

"what?"

"you wont think I'm some kind of cazy person will you?"

Kouji shook his head "of course not"

"I think I know where we have to go. Where that person that wanted us here is." The ravenette only rose an eyebrow, wanting the brunette to continue on. " Ophonimons castle. They said to go there."

The other teen sat up, forgetting his hold on Takuyas hand "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. She said it would be safe for us there, considering we cant digivolve or anything right now. You. . .you believe me right?"

"I dont see any reason why I shouldn't Takuya. Was there anything else in this dream of yours last night?"

"N-no. Just that really."

"hn"

Kouji frowned. He didn't believe Takuya when he said he was alright, not after seeing the boy in that condition last night. It was something he never thought he would see and it pained him slightly to know that their leader wouldn't let him know what was going on.

"Kouji?"

"Come on Takuya, We better find the others"

The brunette got to his feet, pulling his hand gently out of Koujis grasp as he nodded. "Shall we continue on this direction?"

The ravenette quickly tied his hair up. "Might as well. If I remember correctly, we should be able to get a trailmon around here too. We'll get to Ophonimons castle faster that way"

"Sounds like a plan!"

--

"argh! Where the hell are they!!"

"yelling like that wont find them any faster moron."

"It might!!" Takuya growled annoyed as he stormed out infront of Kouji. It had been hours. They had walked in the same direction for miles and they had stopped for lunch and still no sign of their friends.

"Jeez. Youre so loud."

"Yeah yeah. Who ca-aaack!"

Kouji watched in amusement as Takuya tripped and fell face first into the grass comically. The brunette groaned and rolled over before sitting up

"what the hell?" He scratched his head in confusion as he stared at what tripped him. Kouji walked over and knelt down, eyebrow raised.

"You tripped on a digi egg?" he snorted "Nice one Takuya"

"Shut up Kou" The goggle head picked up the decorated white egg, holding it carefully "Why would a digi egg just be sitting here?"

"Who knows. Just leave it and lets go."

"What? no."

"excuse me?"

"I'm not just going to leave it here. I'll just bring it with us."

"Are you sure thats safe to do Takuya?" Kouji asked "I mean, we do end up in dangerous situations often and an egg wont be able to put up with all that harsh movement."

The warrior of flame smiled at Kouji as he stood back up, holding the fairly large egg in his arms "It'll be fine. I'll take care of it. Dont you worry"

"Fine" Kouji sighed. "Come on. I hear rushing water. we can get something to drink"

"Alright!"

The two walked in comfortable silence; Takuya examining the newly found egg for any cracks or dents and Kouji just staring boredly at the trees surrounding them. When they cleared the small forest they were in, they found themselves at a river. Kouji smirked, satisfied he was right and knelt down next to the water to get a handful. He looked over at the brunette who was staring at the river deep in thought, a dazed expression on his face.

"ta-"

rustle, rustle

Kouji immediatly snapped to attention, turning around when he heard something move around in the bushes behind him. Before he knew it, An Ogremon jumped out at them, barely giving him enough time to move. Takuya, now out of his daze, looked over in suprise. The ogremon looked at him with a wide green.

"Hand the digi egg over human."

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "How 'bout no."

"I wasnt giving you a choice!" The green digimon lunged at Takuya who ducked to the side, quickly turning to Kouji.

"Kou! Catch!"

"wait what!?" The Ravenette exclaimed as his friend suddenly tossed the Digi-egg at him. He caught it then blinked in suprise as the Ogremon came rushing at him. "Dammit takuya!" He cursed, rolling out of the way and taking off, egg securly in his arms.

The ogremon turned to chase after Kouji and didnt see Takuya run at him. Kouji stopped running as the goggle wearer slammed into the green digimon, who in turn grabbed the attacking boy and tossed him aside. The brunette growled in annoyance and rushed at him again, tackling the digimons legs this time and knocking him over the river bank and into the rushing water and because the brunette held his legs, he was sent into the water as well.

"Takuya!"

"kouji!"

The brunette sputtered, frantically trying to keep above the surface as the current dragged him along. His lack of sleep decided that now was the best time to come back and bite him in the ass as he fought to keep his strength up and kick his feet continuously, gulping in large quantities of water.

Kouji ran along side the river, digi-egg in his arms (if he didnt take it, takuya would most likely kill him). He was frantically thinking of a way to get the brunette out of the water before he drowned and without drowning himself. Luckily, Takuya just so happened to hit a stratigically placed boulder in the water.

The boulder wasn't directly in the middle. It was more to the side, closer to where he was. If the brunette could just reach over. . .

The warrior of light gently put the egg down in the grass and knelt down next to the river. He looked over at the brunette who was now desperatly clinging to the rock.

"Takuya!" he called out, stretching out as far as he could go without falling into the water himself. "Hurry up and grab my hand"

Nodding, Takuya reached out with one hand and after a few tries, managed to latch onto Koujis. Said digidestined immediatly began to pull Takuya over, keepin

g a tight hold with both hands. With one final pull, two things happened. 1. takuya cam flying out of the water. 2. kouji fell backards, bringing the aforementioned teen with him and landing them in a very awkward position that neither had realised they were in yet.

Kouji blinked, looking up at the brunette ontop of him. "Are you okay?"

"yeah. . hehehe. . just a bit wet" he grinned.

"you . . .you idiot! " Kouji snapped. Takuya looked at him bewildered. "What were you thinking taking on a digimon like that!? You could have been beaten to a pulp. . or drowned! You moron!. . ."

As Kouji ranted on his stupidity, Takuya suddenly realised the position they were in. Kouji lying underneath him with his hand on his hands while he knelt on top. He felt his face steadily growing hotter as he noticed just how close their faces were. Kouji seemed to be completly oblivious as he ranted on and the brunette pointed out how cute he was when he was angry. Thats when he lost whatever self control he had and leaned closer.

"-and another thing when you- takuya? what are you-mmmpfh"

Koujis eyes widened. Takuya was kissing him. . . holy shit. . . Takuya was kissing him. . . and he liked it? what the hell was he going to do? Kiss back? just sit there? shit shit shit . . . . Just as his mind had made up what it wanted to do, the brunette pulled away, quickly scrambling to his feet and walking over to where kouji left the digi-egg.

"Takuya?"

"I'm sorry. . . he mumbled "just. . forget that even happened. . . .i-it wont happen again."

'tak-"

"takuya!? Kouji!?"

'why the hell do i keep getting interrupted' kouji thought annoyed as he turned to face Izumi and the others. Takuyas face brightened immediatly as he waved to the others.

"Guys! Heeeeey!"

Kouji felt a pang of jealousy as Izumi gave Takuya a hug, the brunette laughing slightly embarrased.

"We're so glad you two made it! "

"did all of you guys end up in the same place?" takuya asked

"No, Kouochi and Junpei landd somewhere else. I was with Tomoki. We were so worried about you guys. . . ne, Takuya, is that a digi-egg?"

"yeah, we found it earlier."

"you mean you tripped on it earlier. "

"No one needs to know that Kou."

"well, you look soaked Takuya. Playing in the water?"

"not exactly. . "

"well come on, we found a good spot to camp for the night. we can start a fire to get you dried up before you get sick. "

"I'l lead the way!" Junpei announced, taking the leader position, tomoki nodding and joining in. Izumi just sighed and followed after, continuing the conversation she was having with kouichi before they spotted the other two.

Takuya smiled, glad all of his friends were found and safe. With a sigh he gripped the egg and went to follow after when Kouji suddenly grabbed him and spun him around in one quick motion. He went to protest but the ravenette effectively cut him off by crushing their lips together.

"We'll talk about this later" he whispered when he pulled away, casually shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling away. Takuya stood there dumbfounded before smiling faintly and running after the rest of them.

Neither of them had noticed the two pair of eyes glancing back at them satisfied.

--

chapter 3 owari

Sooooo -gets all wide eyed and sparkly- what did you think minna? Review!! review your hearts out!


	5. Chapter 4

Kai here, and I have -drumroll- the fourth chapter XDD I'm going to try and update once every day, and if I can, maybe even twice XD anywho. here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not and ever will, own the digimon series, though id really like to. Takuya and kouji are just to cute and if i did run things there would have been so much more fluffy takouji moments in the show

Chapter 4

Four days.

Four whole days and they had gotten no closer to finding a trailmon. Kouji was beginning to get annoyed and worried. Why was he annoyed? Mainly because he hadnt had any time alone with Takuya to work out exactly what had happened between them a couple days ago. Dont get him wrong. The flustered, embarrassed look on the brunettes face when ever he caught Kouji looking at him was absolutly adorable. Now, the reason he was worried was because the brunette he was now so smitten with, had decided to take watch everynight so far.

Kouji had asked the others when Takuya wasn't paying attention if the brunette had switched with one of them like he was supposed to and from what he understood, Takuya was staying up all night. The ravenette sighed at the thought. Takuya was afraid of something in his dreams and it bothered Kouji that the brunette wasnt confiding in his friends.

The warrior of light watched as Takuyas head drooped slightly as he tried to pay attention to something the youngest digidestined was telling him. Oh yeah. It was only a matter of minutes before he passed out, yet again.

--

As predicted, an hour or so later, the brunette indeed toppled over and kouji had been conveniently behind him. Izumi had taken the digi-egg because she didnt trust the other boys with it while kouichi helped get Takuya on Koujis back so they could walk a bit further before the sun went down.

Izumi giggled as she walked in the back with kouichi. '' Those two really need to figure out whats going on between them. Theyre so cute."

"well, It'd be easier said then done if we weren't around." Kouichi smiled at her innocently "wouldn't you agree?"

The blonde rose an eyebrow and grinned "I totally agree Kouichi. I think tonight would be a perfect opportunity"

Kouichi merely smiled more and the two began making whispered plans on what should be done.

--

Kouji's eyebrow twitched. They were up to something. He knew it. Why else would ALL of them have to go and get firewood and water.

"Are you kidding me?"

"no." Kouichi smiled, Kouji knew that smile all too well. . . "Junpei is getting food, Tomoki is getting water and Izumi and I will be gathering as much fire wood as we can. I'm sure Takuya would agree and even if he didn't, well, he's asleep. "

"Why don't I go?"

"because you're in charge of looking after our sleeping leader"

Then it hit him. If Takuya was here and he was here. . .he could just . . wake the brunette up so they could talk about what happened.

He smirked

''fine. Go."

--

_'no. not here. when did I fall asleep?' _Takuya inwardly cried, the surroundig darkness he found himself in was all too familiar. _'somebody wake me up. I dont want to be here' _

_'mine. . . .you'll be mine. . . soon. . '_

_'who're you? whats going on?'_

He shivered. It felt like the temperature was slowly beginning to drop but it was a dream. Why was he feeling cold?

--

Kouji watched Takuya sleeping. He felt kind of bad for wanting to wake the sleeping brunette up. It was rare that the other teen could sleep and he looked so peaceful, that is until he started shivering.

He crawled over, noticing how pale the others cheeks were. The child of light removed his jacket and covered Takuya with it before lightly shaking him.

''Takuya, wake up. Wake up now"

--

_'you'll only hurt them in the end, but they'll deserve it'_

_'shut up! You dont know anything. I'd never hurt my friends'_

_'Takuya'_

_'theyll turn your back on you. you know this'_

_'no! no no no no no!'_

_'youll hurt them in revenge'_

_'Youre lying! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'_

_'takuya! wake up'_

_'They wont listen to you. '_

Takuya gripped his chest. That all too familiar pain returning, washing away the bitter coldness. He winced and curled up, choking back a pained cry.

_'leave me alone.' _he whispered. _'Just leave me alone!!'_

_'you cant escape me. . I will help you destroy everything'_

_'no! I dont want that! I'm here. . Im here to save everything. Leave me alone!' _

The burning in his chest increased and it felt like he would die right there. He was scared, he had never been this afraid in his life.

_'please. . go away. . '_

_TAKUYA WAKE UP!!'_

--

The brunette thrashed around in his sleep as Kouji tried desperatly to get him to wake up. He was whimpering and muttering something Kouji couldnt quite make out. Eventually he had gotten frustrated and yelled which actually worked.

Takuas eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain, sitting up abruptly and curling up a bit. He gripped his chest painfully and let out a little whimper, his breath coming out in gasps.

"takuya?"

The brunette let out another whimper, and when kouji scooted closer, he could see that he was trying to hold back tears. Unable to control himself, the ravenette pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back softly, hoping it would help.

"Kouji. it hurts. "

"w-what?"

"It. . .It feels like I'm burning from the inside" He let out a small sob, burying his face against Koujis chest. "Make it stop, please make it stop."

"I. . I don't know how"

Takuya whimpered again and curled up against kouji a bit more. Just being close to the warrior of light was making his pain lessen and making him feel better. He sighed in content as the other teen held him, his shaking now gone and his pain easing. "uhm. . kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Can. . can you not tell the others about this?"

"Sure. Are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"Not right now." the brunette pulled away from Kouji and smiled "thank-you"

Kouji smirked "sure. "

Blushing, Takuya fidgeted slightly in Koujis arms before scooting just a bit closer and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "W-where are the others?''

"Getting firewood" Kouji mumbled. "Hey, takuya?"

"yeah kou?"

"would you mind it. . if I . . uhm." damn, he was blushing now "you know. . kissed you?"

The goggle head smiled and nodded and Kouji leaned forward, closing that gap between them and pressing his lips against the others. It was short, like their other two kisses and when they pulled apart, Takuya looked at him thoughtfully. Unable to control himself for the second time that night, (Takuyas expression was too cute.) Kouji captured the brunettes lips in another kiss, this time gently nipping at Takuyas bottom lip until he timidly opened his mouth. The reaction was instantanious. Both of them moaned as kouji explored his mouth and after a moment or so, they pulled apart for air, only to start kissing again and again and again and, well, yeah, again.

When had Takuya lied back so that Kouji was hovering over him? Hell, he didn't know nor did he really care.

When they parted another time, Kouji took the opportunity to stare down at the brunette. He smiled. Their leader was blushing profusly and out of breath from lack of air. Takuya smiled up at him, his hands playing with Koujis hair absently as he leaned up to kiss him again. Kouji was in heaven but he was getting curious. If this was what kissing Takuyas lips were like. . .

The ravenette trailed away from Takuyas mouth, causing the brunette to pout. Instead the other teen planted a few kisses along his jaw line, making a little trail to the brunettes neck where kissed and experiamentally nipped a few times at the skin. Takuyas face reddened more and he let out a small pleasured whimper. Kouji found himself liking that sound and decided to kiss along his collorbone to see if he got the same reaction. Before he knew it, he was unbuttoning the Warrior of fires red shirt and trailing kisses down his chest now.

"k-kouji." Takuya stuttered.

"hn?"

"The others. . .they'll be back soon. "

Kouji groaned, his head resting on Takuyas stomach now. He forgot about the other digidestined. Damn, why couldn't it have been just the two of them still? (AN: cause im evil muhahahaha) With a sigh, He rolled off of takuya, lying down next to the panting teen who was trying to the buttons back up on his shirt. When he was done, Takuya turned to Kouji, giving him a chaste kiss.

"uhm, so, what exactly does this make us?"

"I don't know exactly." Kouji shrugged "does it really matter?"

The brunette smiled, scooting up to kouji ad snuggling against his chest ''no it doesnt matter. Can I sleep like this Kou? Right here with you?"

"Sure."

kouji wrapped his arms around the brunette protectively, hoping it would atleast help keep whatever nightmares the other was having away. It was only a minute or so before Takuya was passed out again, nestled comfortably against Koujis chest. The ravenette could only smile. This felt right.

--

Izumi smiled satisfied. Next to her Junpei blinked in shock while Tomoki blinked in slight confusion before smiling as well. Kouichi grinned as he watched his twin and the leader sleeping peacefully.

The blonde looked at kouichi with a triumphant smile now.

"Its about damn time."

--

Chapter 4 Owari.

Ohayo minna! I just finished this before work so I could post it up XDD hopefully youll all review while im busting my ass off and I'll have some lovely comments to read when I get home (oh yes, they best be lovely) Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Kai-chan here! Sorry the wait peeps but I got a little wrapped up in work and I had to chase my plot around a bit. Damn thing kept eluding me. Any who. heres chapter 5, its all done for ya. see ya at the end!

Disclaimer: bah, im tired of puttig the same thing. Go back and read the disclaimer.

Chapter 5

Takuya grinned.

He was beginning to feel refreshed and revitalised and pretty much back to his old self, those nightmares plagueing his sleep were now few and far between. Kouji had been a major help in making those nasty nightmares disappear. Every night the ravenette would pull him over and hold him closely as he fell asleep, his light effectively blocking out any sort of darkness trying to invade the brunette. He was beginning to the think that it was all just him over reacting.

It was their fourth day after finding each other and they still had not found a trailmon station or even the tracks. It was beginning to bother them but no one voiced their concerns.They were getting no where fast but Takuya wasnt really starting to mind. They were together just like they were the first time through and even then they were hopelessly lost.

''man, wheres bokomon and neemon when you need them?" Takuya grumbled, looking down at the egg ''And when is this stupid thing going to hatch!? I want to see what it is."

"Jeez Takuya, dont you have any patience at all?" Junpei asked

"No." the brunette stated bluntly. "I hope its some cool digimon that kicks serious ass or something!"

The others rolled their eyes and a continued on as the brunette ranted about how otally awesome his new digimon was going to be. Tomoki walked along side Takuya, nodding excitedly to what the leader was saying. It made Kouji smirk to himself.

'He certainly hasnt changed a bit. Still admiring Takuya like some sort of hero."

"Uwaaaah!"

Takuya froze and nearly dropped the egg. Confused, the other digidestind surrounded him.

"what?"

"The. . the eggs moving!"

Izumi broke into a grin "Its hatching Takuya!"

"Really!? So soon?"

"Man, you were just complaining at how slow it was being and now that its actually hatching, you say its too soon? make up your mind!"

Takuya went to make a retort but the egg in his arms started to glow until it transformed into a small,white digimon with purple tint to its ears, ad a small red triangle on its forehead . It blinked and stared at everyone before looking up the awed brunette.

It giggled.

"Are you my mommy?"

silence. . .

then everyone burst out laughing

"W-W-What?"

"Yep! this here is your mommy" Kouichi said between laughs. He patted his twins back "And this one here is your daddy"

That had everyone laughing harder and Kouichi found himself under the glares of two very unamused teens. The white digimon bounced up and down happilly before hopping up on Takuyas head.

"I have a mommy and a daddy!"

Izumi, calmed from her laughing, patted the baby digimon on the head. "I'm Izumi. This is junpei, Tomoki and Kouichi. Whats your name?"

"I'm Calumon! Nice to meet you!"

"He's so cute!" she squeeled

Calumon hopped back into takuyas arms and made himself comfortable. "m'sleepy." he mumbled. "I'll sleep in mommys arms."

"Hey, guys?"

They looked at Kouichi. " Since when has a digimon hatched as an in-training? aren't they supposed to start out as fresh then digivolve?"

"Yeah. . .maybe we'll find out whats going on when we get to Ophonimons castle."

"I think youre right"

Takuya just stared, pretty much ignoring what wasbeing said at the moment, mouth opened wide as he tried to protest agaist being the things parent but the digimon was cute. . It was hard to argue with something like that. As the others contemplated and they continued on with their search for the trailmon, Kouji strolled up beside the brunette.

"Looks like we're unnofficial parents now eh?" Takuya asked, beaming at the ravenette. Kouji felt he should be given some kind of metal right then and there for restraining himself against jumping his positively clueless boyfriend . .that was what they were now right? yeah, as he said, for not jumping his boyfriend. The smile the brunette gave him was absolutly adorable and he was loosing self control.

"I guess so." The ravenette smiled back leaning in to give Takuya a small peck on the lips, loving how it made the leaders face turn red " I dont mind though."

"you know what? Neither do I"

--

It was a few days later when they found themselves staring in awe at the large, pristine lake infront of them. They had been cutting through a fair sized forest, hoping it was some kind of short cut, when Izumi, along with Calumon ventured ahead of them slightly. Moments later they had ran back excited and pulled the others to their new discovery.

They all looked at Takuya expectantly.

"what?" he asked dencely

"well, can we stop here for the day?" Izumi asked "We've been walking for days and have gotten no where. I think we all deserve a little day off right?"

"Well. . . . "He smiled "yeah. I think we do.Okay! We'll set up camp here for the night."

Izumi and Junpei gave a whoop of cheer and ran down towards the lake. "Time for swimming!"

"Hey!" Takuya ran after them "Wait for me! I want to swim too!"

"Same here! Same here!"

Kouji sighed and shook his head, finding a nice tree to sit under and watch the others. His brother flopped down next to him with a sigh.

"this is relaxing ne?"

"hn"

"So. . you and Takuya finally worked things out. thats good."

The younger twin rose an eyebrow "You knew the entire time didnt you?"

Kouichi grinned "I might have"

"How?"

"Oh come on Kouji. The looks you guys gave eachother back when we were in the digi world the first time through, the way you constantly waited for Takuyas call when he said hed call you, that jealous look youd give whenever Izumi got to close to him. . . " Kouichis smile got wider "And since I'm the straight twin, it was inevitable that you'd be the gay one"

Kouji blinked, processing what his brother just said before he frowned "What the hell? how does that make sence?"

"It happens to be common knowledge that one twin turns out gay, and the other turns out straight" he laughed "unless thats just the case with us"

"you. . . are so weird. . ."

"I know!"

"Come on you guys! Come swim with us!"

Kouichi smiled and nodded but kouji shook his head, he prefered watchig the others then joining in. Besides, he wanted as log as he could to take in the sight before him. Takuya had tossed aside his hat and goggles and removed his shirt so he could swim around easier in just his black cargos. The ravenette was grateful that the other teen played so much sports. He was fit and tanned and had very, very nice abs for a fifteen year old. The brunette caught Kouji staring at him and waved a little, a slight blush on his cheeks. When Kouji merely smirked, Takuya felt himself blush more and turn away flustered.

'damnit. when did I start acting like such a girl?' he thought, glancing shyly at the long haired teen. The look he recieved in return made his face go red and he distracted himself with tackling Tomoki into the water.

Kouji watched him intently before sighing and lying dow under the shade of the tree. He sort of wished Takuya had sat out with him instead of goofig off with the others. Watching Takuya shirtless made him think very,very bad thoughts about the brunette and he needed to distract himself.

Sleep seemed to be the best option.

He kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes. He was tired from all that walking. . . a little nap wouldnt hurt.

--

_'hmmm'_ Kouji surveyed the area. It was nothing but black. A realm of darkness he thought in a less then amused tone. _'what the hell is this?'_

It took a moment but he could slowly make out the forn of another there with him, sitting by himself, head buried in his hands as he rocked back and forth slightly.

_'what have I done. . .what have I done. . . what have i done'_ was repeated from the lone figure.

With a frown, Kouji slowly made his way over, he made the sudden realisation that he reckognized the mop of brown of hair belonging to the broken figure.

_'takuya?'_

No responce, just the same line over and over.

_'Takuya? what are you talking about?'_

_**'he cant hear you warrior of light'**_

_'who're you?'_ Kouji growled, not liking this new voice. The takuya infront of him let out a sob and hugged himself, now repeating 'sorry' over and over.

_**'That is none of your concern. I am here to tell you to move along and forget the warrior of flame. He will soon be mine '**_

'in your dreams'

Kouji could practically hear the smile from this unknown person.

_**'little by little he his slipping away. All I need is more time and I will have him. Such a wonderful toy he makes.'**_

_'Stay away fom him!'_

_'You are delaying my plan but no matter, the outcome is enevitable and he will be mine.'_

Kouji's eyes widened as Takuya was suddenly surrounded by flames. The brunette turned to him, eyes wide with fear as he suddenly tried to reach out.

_'K-kouji! please. . please help me'_

_'Takuya! Hold on!'_

He tried his hardest to run tot he brunette, reaching out as well. The flames increased and flashed brightly until it returned to nothingness, the brunette no where in sight.

_'. . you. . . . .save. . . .him . '_

--

Kouji shot up, suddenly awake from his dream. He looked around frantically as he tried to catch his breath. What the hell was that? It was like. . some kind of warning. . . He had never had a dream like that.

"Kouji? Are you okay?" Came a sleepy voice next to him. He blinked, now realising just how dark it was outside. He was still underneath his tree of choice, the others not too far away. His brother, who was on watch, was watching him silently from his spot ear the fire. Kouji shook his head and looked at the brunette who was now sitting up next to him.

_Kouji's eyes widened as Takuya was suddenly surrounded by flames. The brunette turned to him, eyes wide with fear as he suddenly tried to reach out. _

_'K-kouji! please. . please help me'_

"Kouji?"

The ravenette lunged forward, capturing the tired brunettes lips with his, kissing him desperatly. Takuya let out a mewl of approval as kouji pulled him closer, pulling him onto his lap as he seeked entrance into the leaders mouth. The brunette was on the verge of purring when Kouji finally decided to pull away, resting his head on Takuyas bare shoulder.

"Kouji? whats wrong?"

"Its nothing." he mumbled, pulling Takuya into a lying position with him. His mate cuddled up against Koujis chest like he usually did at night "Just a bad dream"

"well, I'm here now " Takuya smiled "I'll keep those dreams away"

With a smirk, Kouji ran his fingers through Takuyas hair, lulling the boy back to sleep. 'I'm sure you will moron"

"I'm. . not. . a. . moron. . minamoto. . ."

The brunette drifted into a peaceful sleep but Kouji lied there with a frown on his face. His dream still plaguing him. He had the sudden feeling, as he stroked his sleeping boyfriends hair, that something was going to happen. Something that none of them had faced before and that something, he kew for a fact, involved his takuya and he would not stand for it.

Shaking off the feeling as best he could, he wrapped his arms around Takuya protectively and drifted of into sleep, the final words from his dream echoing in his mind,

_'please, you must save him'_

_--_

Okies! first off, like to apologize to all of the twins i the world for kouichis ideals on twins. I'm pretty sure it doesnt work that way but I wanted to do it anyways.

Secondly, for those of you that have noticed, i used calumon as the digimon that hatched from the egg (no shit sherlock eh?) anyhizzle, I was reading through the different digimon and Calumon, who appeared in season three, Digimon Tamers; had a neat ability that I plan on using later on in the fic (NO PEAKING.) plus hes just too damn cute to pass up.

Well, I hope yall ejoyed this latest chapter. It was kinda pointless at first but meh, whatever. XDD READ AND REVIEW XDDD


	7. Chapter 6

okay my loyal fanmons! I have realised, after reading over my 5th chapter, that there was a bunch of freaking spelling mistakes. And it all thanks to my damn 'N' key XP. It was stuck and wouldnt work properly lol. but noone commented on it and for that im grateful ((some of those grammer freaks in the KH section got me a few times. man, they sure can be crazy ne?)) Annnnyways, again, Im grateful to see that noone so far has pointed out my carelessness on my spelling or whatnot and for that, heres a cookie for all! lol. I'm so wrapped up in this fic, I had to put my other one on hiatus. lol this ones more popular it seems XDD.

Anyhizzle! On with the story!

ya'll should know the disclaimer by now.

**Ch. 6**

Izumi giggled from where she was walking and watching the brunette and the lone wolf. They were so cute together. The way Kouji would playfully tease Takuya and the brunette teen would blush and protest like a little girl.

She, like Kouichi, had been quick to figure out the two liked eachother. It was actually pretty obvious when she thought back to it although, Takuya was more obvious then Kouji was. She sighed. At one point the blonde did have a crush on their leader but it was easy to see that would never go anywhere.

When they were in the real world, Izumi would often hang out with Takuya, going to his soccer practises and stuff when she had nothing better to do. By then she had long out grown her crush, moving onto another one. The brunette was more like a younger brother to her then anything and it it saddened her to see those longing glances Takuya had towards Kouji. She felt some hope when she had once caught Kouji looking that way at the brunette when he thought no one was looking. Why they didnt just tell eachother, shed never know. Boys were weird like that.

Sighing she looked around, suddenly realising something about their surroundings.

"Hey guys?" The boys glanced back at her in question. "Isnt the forest terminal around here?"

Takuya blinked and looked around. Now that he thought about it, this place did seem awfully familiar. "I think youre right Izumi. That means there should be tracks around here too!"

"And tracks obviously mean a trailmon!"

With that notion in mind, they set off to find something familiar to set them on the right tracks.

--

Unfortunitly it was another two days before they actually found the terminal and it was another days wait for the trailmon to show up. They had never been more happier in their lives.

"Hey worm!!" Takuya jumped up and down enthusiastically waving. "Mind giving us a ride!?"

"'course I mind you lazy bums."

"Aww come on! Dont you remember us?"

The red trailmon peered at them before laughing in reckognition.

"If it isnt the humans from before! Never thought Id see you guys again!"

"So you'll give us a ride?"

"no"

"Ah man. Come on. we save the world. Dont you think that deserves a little ride buuuuddy?"

Kouji groaned. He thought Takuya had grown out of the habit of calling every 'buddy' just like Izumi finally stopped mixing her italian up with her japanese.

"well. . . "

"How could you turn down a face as cute as this?" Takuya asked, holding Calumon out infront of him. The white digimon put on a watery eyed puppy dog look that had the trailmon give in immediatly.

"Alright. Get on." Every one cheered. " Where ya going?"

"you know ophonimons castle?"

"Who dont?"

"there or atleast as close as there as possible"

"okay. might as well. Aint got nothing better going on"

"Sweet! Thanks Trailmon!"

"yeah yeah. Get on before I change my mind"

--

Takuya stared blankly out the window. It was their second day riding the trailmon and he had opted to watching how much the digital world changed since their last visit as they made their way to the rose morning star. It was so much more. . .lively then it had been hen they were there last. All of the fractal codes were returned and everything was restored to how it should of been. So why were they there? It didnt look like something was threatening the place.

He winced. He could feel a slight burning in his chest. Which was odd. He hadnt really had a nightmare since that night he first made out with Kouji. The Ravenette was always there at the first indication that something was wrong. He wanted to ignore it but it felt like it was growing. With a sigh he stood up and made his ay out of the car.

"Takuya? where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom Kou" he said with a small smile which wasnt a total lie. He did have to relieve himself a bit but he actually just wanted to walk off some of this pain. "Ill be right back. " At this point he grinned " Dont miss me too much"

"Ill try not too " kouji said sarcastically as Takuya walked out of the compartment. His smirk faded into frown.

"whats wrong Kouji?" Junpei asked.

"Its nothing. I just feel like.. ." He thought back to the day Takuya called them to the park, the day they were sent back to the digital world and the way Takuya looked. " Did you guys notice anything different about Takuya that day we hung out at the movies?"

"You mean the week before all this happened?" kouji nodded "he looked tired but he told me that it just from practise that week."

"He looked distracted too."

Kouichi looked at his brother.

"Does this have something to do with that nightmare you had a few days ago Kouji?"

The older teen had ment to bring it up to him earlier but he never had a chance . He was the warrior of darkness and even though he didnt have his spirit with him anymore he could feel some sort of dark presence around them.

"I dont know, '' the longer haired one muttered and sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about something."

--

Takuya panted, resting against one of the seats as he tried to make his way back to the others. The pain was getting unbearable and he was starting to feel afraid again.

''Just a little further " he urged himself,stumbling as he got back on his feet. The compartment he was in seemed to get darker, like the light was suddenly being sucked away and he became aware of another presence in the room.

'' whos there?"

_'do not tell me you dont reckognize me?'_

"How the hell am I supposed to reckogize someone who hides in the shadows. "

Takuya shivered when he felt a cold, claw-like hand on his shoulder but when he turned around, no one was there. He gripped his chest as the pain increased more.

"Leave me alone"

_'that is something I will not do child of flame. You have something that I want'_

" What do you mean?"

_'Your power will be mine and I will see to it that you are broken in the process my toy.'_

Takuyas breath came out in gasps as he stumbled towards the door. His vision was beginning to blacken at the edges as the darkness bagan to surround him.

"Stay. . .stay away from me"

_'No'_

With a groan of pain, Takuya sunk to the floor, his arm stretched out as he tried to reach for the door still. He felt something grab his face and lift him up. He seemed to remember being in a position like this once before in the digital world but all thought left him when he was overwhelmed by pain and fear.

_'k-kouji. . .help. . .'_

--

Kouichi bristled and looked around. He could sence that dark presence more now then he could before. Looking at the others, it seemed he was the only one that could sence its presence near the train.

"Kouji. . . Do you feel that?" he whispered

His twin looked at him and gave him a nod with a frown before a look of realisation hit him. Takuya still wasn't back yet.

The dream he had days before refreshed in his memory as he stood up and took off into the next car, Calumon immediatly followed, leaving a bewildered Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei and a worried Kouichi.

--

Kouji darted through car after car until he finally slowed. The compartment he was now facing was covered in darkness and It left the ravenette shuddering for a moment. With a deep breath he quickly pulled the door opened and walked in.

His eyes immediatly landed on the brunette who was in the grasp of a shadowed figure. The leader squirmed and whimpered trying to fee himself but to no avail.

"Let go of him!" Kouji yelled, unable to think of anything better. If only he had his spirit still. .

The shadowed digimon laughed

'What do you plan on doing if I dont human?'

"I. . I" He clenched his fists. Dammit. what could he do? He wasnt lobomon. . he wouldnt beable to do anything without his Digimon counterpart.

"Let go of mommy!" Calumon screeched. Jumping on Koujis shoulder. When he did, the little red triangle glowed, engulfing Kouji in a white light.

_'this feeling. . .I'm. . spirit evolving?'_

When the light cleared, Lobomon stood in Koujis place. The ancient warrior of light growled and lunged at the hidden figure. With an annoyed sound, the attacker promptly dropped Takuya and vanished, the darkness disappearing as well.

_'I will have him'_

Lobomon merely growled again before turning to Takuya, reverting back to his human form. He rushed to the others side.

"Takuya, are you okay?" He asked, realising the teen was shaking in his hold. The brunette nodded weakly, gripping the front of Koujis shirt desperatly as he tried to calm himself down.

"why. . "he whispered "Why me?"

Kouji was rendered speechless as Takuya buried his face against Koujis chest, still shaking. He sat back and pulled the distraught teen onto his lap, rubbing his back gently, soothing Takuyas fears.

"kou?"

"hm?"

"Thank-you" he whispered, nuzzling Koujis neck.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I dunno. . . .I guess. . for saving me. . "

Kouji smiled and tilted Takuyas head up to give him a kiss.

"I was glad to help" He murmured against the brunettes lips, kissing him again before pulling away. Takuya smiled faintly.

"How'd you do that by the way?"

"Do what?"

"Spirit evolve. We don't have our d-tectors."

"I don't know exactly." he looked over at Calumon. '' I think it was because of our kid there."

"calumon? really? " the white digimon fidgeted, embarrassed as Takuya grinned "way to go buddy! Not only are you cute but you can make us digivolve!"

Calumon giggled, hopping up and down "Is mommy okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Takuya reassured him.

"Okay! I'll go tell the others!!" he piped and took off. Takuya and Kouji looked at eachother before laughing a little.

"so. . ." Kouji nipped along Takuyas jawline "are you really alright?"

Takuya closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit as Kouji moved to kiss down his neck "I am now"

"ahem. . . I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They looked over to see kouichi standing there, innocent grin on his face. Takuya blushed embarrassed while kouji glared slightly at the intrusion.

"I just wanted to check on you guys. You were taking a little while in the bathroom" he said though he knew what happened otherwise.

"we're fine. Just a little side trip." Takuya said almost giggling. He got to his feet and pulled the ravenette up with him. "sorry to worry you. Oh! You'll never guess what happened though!"

Kouichi listened interested as Takuya went into full detail about Kouji's spirit evolving while aforementioned teen trailed behind, watching Takuya warily. He acted fine but. . .He shook his head. Takuya was just the kind of person to shrug off something like that. He had no reason to worry. Theyd be fine.

Hopefully.

--

Man, I never how much researching Id have to do when I started writing this Im currently rewatching the show to recollect on everything that happened lol. Its been a few years since ive seen it and its kind of refreshing watching something I havent seen in ages XP anyhizzle. R and R peeps! Kai-chan is outta here.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello my dear fanmons. I hope I didnt make you wait long. I had a horrible delay. Unfortunitly I had appendicitis and had to get an appendectamy (sp?) anyhizzle, it hurts. . . alot and my cat made it even worse by jumping on the damn thing. Hurt like a biotch i tells ya. Well, I have informed you of my troubles so onto the chapter my friends! lol it has a little bit of Takouji goodness. ((unfotunitly it doesnt get too far. . .damn interruptions.)) so enjoy!!

((I'm watching Frontier as im writing this lol Go TAKUYA!))

--

Chapter 6

Kouji absent mindedly ran his fingers through the brunettes hair as the teen slept silently at his side, cuddled up innocently. They were passing by familiar territory, getting closer to Ophonimons castle each day. He hoped that they'd get their answers there. Why were they there? Could they go home? Who was after Takuya?

Each question had Kouji frowning and the last one just had him worried. Ever since his ambush on the train, Takuya was suddenly paranoid, not wanting to leave the others if it ment being by himself. Kouichi did the honors of filling the others in on Takuyas recent attack and now they were all on edge.

"Whys everyone so sad?" Calumon asked, suddenly tired of the silence. He spoke silently so he wouldnt wake his 'mommy' up.

"We're not sad Calumon. We're just. . . .worried. "

"Whhhhhhhy? Is it because of mommy?"

They nodded.

"I don't think you need to be worried. If daddy stays with mommy, then mommy and everything else will be fine!"

Izumi giggled, patting the digimon on the head. "I think you made a good point Calumon. "

"mm" Takuya yawned and cuddled up to kouji a little more before opening his eyes. He blinked tiredly and looked up at the ravenette with a small smile. "morning" He mumbled, leaning up to kiss Kouji, completely unaware that the others were sitting there. Kouji sent Izumi a side glance, eyebrow raised with a silent request.

Nodding, Izumi ushered the other boys out of the car, giggling and urging that they deserved some privacy.

Kouji smiled and pulled Takuya onto his lap, kissing him again, taking his time to gently bite at Takuyas lower lip. The brunette mewled, allowing Koujis tongue to coax his own out to battle which he immediatly submitted to. He let out a little moan as the ravenette sucked on his tongue gently, wanting to hear more of the sounds Takuya made when they made out.

They pulled apart and Kouji immediatly kissed a little trail of butterfly kisses along his jawline to the brunettes ear. "Did you have a good sleep?" he whispered.

"y-yeah. " Takuya giggled. Kouji smiled. He actually liked it when the leader giggled like that. It made him seem so much more innocent. " I liked my 'good morning' from you better though."

"really? " kouji smirked, kissing down his neck "theres more where that came from you know."

Takuya let out a little gasp as Kouji latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck and sucked a little. "ah. .the-the others. ."

"Izumi shooed them out " The long haired teen mumbled, satisfied with the mark he had left behind. "She figured we'd want some privacy."

"really?"

"mmhmm" The ravenette gently ran his hands along Takuyas sides, settling them at the goggle wearers hips "so.youre.all.mine.now." Each word was emphasized with a little kiss to his neck.

Takuya blushed. "I was all yours the entire time" he whispered "Ever since the other time in the digital world, atleast, thats what I thought anyways."

The warrior of light blinked and pulled back, looking at Takuya squarely. The brunettes face was pink and he was looking to the side in embarrassment at what he had just admitted to. The black haired digidestined smiled, taking the other teens chin with his hand and turning his head. The timid leader smiled back as Kouji gave him a chaste kiss.

" Thats good to know because I'm all yours too. "

Takuya beamed "Good, cause you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

"Thats good to know. Now," Kouji bumped his nose against Takuyas affectionatly " where were we?"

Takuya laughed, meeting Kouji in another kiss as the ravenette slipped his hands under the goggle-wearers red shirt. The leader shuddered slightly, pressing closer for more. This was something he never wanted taken away from him. This was something he could see staying long term and he never wanted it to stop.

A burst of pain erupted from Takuyas chest and he suddenly doubled over, catching Kouji off guard, stoping all actions to see what was wrong. The warrior of fire let out a little cry of pain and tried to curl up.

"T-Takuya? "

"shit- Kouji" The fire wielder shook violently as he pressed against Kouji for some kind of comfort. "it hurts. It hurts so much." he panted.

Not knowing what else to do, Kouji resigned to pulling the whimpering brunette as close as he could, holding him protectively and whispering quietly in his ear. Takuyas vision blurred and he clung to Kouji.

"Dont. . .dont. . " he mumbled, slipping into unconciousness "dont let . .it . .get me. . "

Kouichi peeked in hoping it was safe and his eyes would be clear of any disturbing images of his twin and his friend. He frowned when he saw his brothers bewildered expression and the passed out Takuya in his lap.

"What happened?"

Kouji looked at him, confusion and worry evident in his blue eyes.

"I have no idea."

--

"So. . at the same time Kouichi felt that dark presence, Takuya suddenly passed out?" Junpei asked. Kouji and Kouichi nodded, Just as lost as the others were. The brunette was still curled up on Koujis lap.

"So. . .this digimon is really after him. . what are we going to do?"

"Protect him. " Kouji stated simply. "When we get to Ophonimons castle, we'll find out whats going on and hopefully end whoevers plan this is and go home. "

"I'm starting to think, that maybe, we weren't supposed to come back."

Everyone looked at Kouichi to explain further.

"Look at it this way, the digital world is completly fine compared to the last time we were here, we dont have our d-tectors nor our spirits and aside from Takuya, we haven't been attacked once. What if we were just pulled here accidently and this digimons real goal was just Takuya."

Kouji frowned.

_**'I will have him'**_

_**'That is none of your concern. I am here to tell you to move along and forget the warrior of flame. He will soon be mine '**_

_**'little by little he his slipping away. All I need is more time and I will have him. Such a wonderful toy he makes.'**_

_'please, you must save him'_

"I think Kouichi's right." He spoke up "This Digimon doesnt want anything to do with us."

"So, all we have to do is think of a way to stop it. "

Kouji nodded, looking at the teen asleep in his arms as the trailmon suddenly slowed.

"Alright ya free loaders. This is your stop!" he yelled not giving them a chance to get up and off themselves and tipping them out of the car. They all landed on the ground with a groan. "Lady Ophonions castle is just over there. Not even a days walk away. Good luck to ya"

Takuya sat u_p _as the trailmon took off and rubbed his head "aw man. I was having such a good nap!" he complained. "where are we anyways?" he asked, getting to his feet. Tomoki looked around beofre grinning and pointing.

"There it is! We made it! "

The others followed his view.

"Its Ophonimons castle!"

--

Chapter 7 owari.

Well, howd you like it peeps? Im going to be updating allot this week cause, well, I have nothing better to do. I'm out of work till next monday so I have plenty of time to just write XDD any who, you know the whole deal, read and review my fellow fanmons!


	9. Chapter 8

Kai-chan here! Sorry for the late update. Go one, read now!

Chapter 8

"I'm telling you buddy, theres just no way you can beat me at that game. "

"Nu-uh, I'd totally whip you Takuya. "

"No way"

"Yes way!"

Kouji laughed a little as Takuya grappled the youngest digidestined in a head lock, arguing the points of why he would win in any videogame. Tomoki giggled, fighting back playfully. Takuya seemed relaxed at the moment, a calmed air around hm for the first time in days as they walked the rest of the way to the castle.

_'He looks best when he's happy' _Kouji thought, watching the brunette and his antics _'boy, when did I get so. . .sappy?'_

"I bet I can beat the both of you!" Junpei boasted. Takuya and Tomoki looked at him a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"We'd totally own you junpei" they sang in unison.

"boys" Izumi sighed, before looking at kouji thoughtfully. " hey kouji, can I ask you something?''

"sure, go ahead"

"Do you love Takuya?''

"Wh-WHAT!?' he asked, causing the others to look at him. He blushed a little and pulled Izumi out of earshot. Takuya watched for a moment before being drawn back to the conversation by Tomoki. "What?" Kouji asked quieter.

The blonde shrugged. "I was just wondering. You know, Ive seen the way you two look at eachother so I was just wondering if you had said it yet."

"Said what?"

"Oh jeez and here I thought you were brighter then those other boys. You know, those three little words every girl longs to hear" she teased.

"I. . you know . . I just haven't thought about it. . " kouji shrugged "and I kinda didnt want to think about it right now"

"Oh. well, "Izumi looked over at Takuya with a slight frown "I think, you should think about it atleast a little bit. Takuya looks like he could use it."

"He looks fine to me"

"I don't think he's as fine as he lets on you know, after the attack. I'm pretty sure it shook him pretty bad."

"Yeah. . . "

Kouji sighed remembering how much Takuya was shaking after he found him in the car. He shook his head, Takuya looked fine at the moment and bringing up the incident again would probably just make him depressed.

Kouji shook his head. At the moment he just didnt feel like bringing up anything.

Takuya glanced back at the other two. Kouichi had entered their conversation and it had caused Tomoki and Junpei to completly ignore him to speak with the other twin. He sighed. He had slowly begun to notice that they no longer looked at him like a leader which was understandable considering they had gone through and saved the digital world already but even in the real world it was that way now. Takuya always had to call everyone up and arrange for them all to meet up and hang out; fearing that if he didn't, theyd all drift away from eachother but after a while, Izumi or one of the others would start to arrange the meetings and the brunette would just participate. He felt a little. . . . useless.

Calumon, sencing some distress from his mother, looked up at the brunette, watching how the expression on his face slowly became more and more saddened. He was having a bad feeling about something. . .

"Hey! We finally made it!"

Takuya looked up, to see that yes, they had indeed arrived at the tall structure they hadnt seen in a few years. He smiled despite how lowsy he felt and punched the air enthusiastically.

"Alright! It only took us a few days but we finally made it!" he grinned "now lets see who lives here!!"

Izumi nodded " I agree. If someone told Takuya to come here then that must mean someone still lives here."

In agreement, they all warily passed the gates and entered through the large doors. Takuya glanced around before conveniently yelling.

"ANYBODY HOME!?"

"Takuya. Dont yell like that"

"Why not"

"what if we get attacked?''

"oh.. .yeah. . ."

"Who goes there!"

The group looked around at the sound of the echoing voice. Their attention was drawn above them where an annoyed looking seraphimon stood. The digimon looked down at them before letting out a gasp of suprise.

"Takuya? Kouji? " He asked "What are. . why you humans back here?"

"We actually thought that you might know the answer. . and how do you know our names anyway?"

The angel digimon flew down to them "You mean you dont remember? I once travelled with you all. I watched you defeat cherubimon and lucemon. "

The former digidestined blinked and pointed. "Patamon?" they asked in unison. The digimon chuckled a little.

"Yes yes. I was patamon. Its been years since you last were here. You all must be hungry. Come, we'll set up some food for you and you can all tell me what youre doing here." Seraphimon said before leading them to a set of stairs.

Takuya blinked and stopped in his tracks, realising there was another digimon standing there. "Whos that?"

"Hm?" the angel digimon caught his glance. The digimon standing at the top of the stairs had large black eyes and was obviously a female human type digimon. Her ears were rounded like a bears and she had long black hair. she wore clothes much like a priestess from one of those shinto shrines or something. "This is Taromon. She stays here with us. She is unable to communicate unless she is touching you directly. "

"Oh." Takuya grinned. He always liked meeting new digimon so before anyone could protest, he ran up the stairs to greet her. "Hi. I'm takuya." He said with a grin, holding out his hand.

Taromon stared at him before smiling slightly, a clawed hand reaching out to grasp his.

_'its a pleasure to meet you Takuya'_

"Thats so cool." he exclaimed, fighting back the sudden realisation that he had heared her voice somehwere before.

Seraphimon chuckled "Come now. the food is this way"

Nodding Takuya and the others followed, Kouji trailed behind. He looked at Taromon with a frown. She was staring after Takuya with a sad and pained expression. He touched her shoulder, startling her at first.

"Are you okay?"

_'yes, its just, '_ she looked over at the brunette again. _'he shouldnt be here'_

"What do you mean?"

Taromon looked at him with slight pity and shook her head.

_'he's in more danger here then he ever was in your world.'_

With that, she left to catch up with everyone else, leaving kouji to stand there in confusion. He blinked and frowned even more.

"What the hell does she mean by that?"

--

_'dont come back to the digital world warrior of flame, you're in danger'_

--

okay, im not a big fan of this chapter. -pokes it- damn you, be better. I was trying to chase my damn plot around all week for this chap but it still sucked. Oh well. the next chapters will be better! I swear!

The digimon taromon was created purely for this fanfic. I checked my online list of digimon and theres none listed so yay. lol. And the line at the end, if those of you ca remember is similiar to the one in the beginning XDD le gasp. what could possibly happen next.

p.s. To the one who guessed shadow seraphimon, I'm not going to divulge to much info, but no. its not. I had never even thought of him actually. good guess though


	10. Chapter 9

okay peeps. after about a two week break, Im finally updating. I am so sorry for those who had to wait but it seems a lot of people have faved this story while the next chapie was being awaited. For those who are reading this, I am truelly sorry for the long wait!

ONWARD!!

--

Chapter 9

Seraphimon stared at them all, not saying anything after they had explained their reason for being. After sveral moments, he turned to Takuya who was poking at his food with a fork and averting everones gazes.

"You are saying that you were brought here by a portal"

"Yeah, it opened up in the sky and sucked us in after Takky told us we had to come back" Junpei explained. Out of the corner of his eye, Koji noticed how taromons eyes became filled with horror and sorrow.

"I heard in my dream to come back here. . .one voice said something about the digital world being in danger and that we had to come back."

_'no!"_

Everyone jumped and looked at Taromon who had slammed her hands down on the table. She was shaking and her eyes were dowcast

_'thats not what I said! It wasnt!'_

"How-"

"You are communicating through the table in which you are all touching. As long as you keep contact to the table, youll be able to hear her." Seraphimon explained

"Oh. . What are you talking about Taromon? Were you the one that spoke to Takuya?"

_'It was the only thing I could do when I senced the evil . . . I had tried to send him a warning, I wanted him to make sure he didnt come back but someone had interfered.'_

''So when I had heard _' . . .come. . . . back. . . Digital world. . . .in. . . .danger. . . ' _you ment to say-"

_'Don't come back to the digital world warrior of flame, you are in danger.'_

"B-but who? Who would I be in danger from? I havent been in the digital world for years! Even longer to you guys!" Takuya asked. the new information he recieved was making him feel slightly hysteric and a familiar pain had slowly begun to ebb away at his chest.

_'I believe the one who interfered with my message was Barbomon.'_

"Barbomon?"

"Barbomon, " Seraphimon began, " is a demon lord digimon and one of the last of the seven great demon lords. He was in slumber until recently and now that he has awoken, he seems to have a liking for the fire weilding power Takuya holds."

"W-why?"

"Takuya, Barbomon, much like many others in the past, has wanted to conquer the digital world. Years ago, he and the other seven demon lords had tried and failed, causing their defeat. Most have them have been reborn with the exception of Barbomon." The angelic Digimon sighed " It would seem he wants to use that strong power of yours and he will use any cruel manipulation to do so."

The brunette sat there, taking in the knowledge he learned. He was going to be used to conrol the digital world? He was just. . some tool for some digimon he had never even met before? He shut his eyes and shook his head. he pain in his chest had increased, forcing him to clutch his chest.

"Its okay." He heard Koji whisper from next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled seeing how Takuya seemed to relax a little. "We're not going to let this happen."

"Yeah takuya, you're one of us. This guy won't come any where near you!"

"Hm, yes. Thats all well and good but while he remains here, he will be in danger. Taromon and I will look through the old records and see if we can find a way to send you home. "

"Thank-you Seraphimon."

"Its my pleasure. I will have Taromon show you where you can all sleep for your stay here. Feel free to roam the castle as you wish until you are tired."

--

After eating and being shown to their rooms, they broke up to do their own things. Izumi and kouichi had volunteered to help seraphimon and Taromon as much as they could while Junpei looked for more snacks. Tomoki was outside playig with Calumon a few digimon while Koji watched in slight amusement. Takuya however had immediatly disappeared after they had eaten.

When the sun had started to lower, Koji sighed and decided to head in, wanting to find Takuya and see if he was holding up alright. The news of why they were actually there seemed to rattle the former leader quite a bit. He frowned, thinking over what they had learned as he walked to the room Takuya had called his and knocked.

There was silence before he heard a quiet " Come in."

Koji crept in and looked around. Takuya was curled up on the bed, back facing him until he rolled over to see who had entered. Takuya smiled slightly seeing Koji though Koji could feel some saddness behind it.

"Were you sleeping?" Koji asked, walking over to the bed.

"No, just . .thinking."

"About earlier?"

"Yeah. . ." Takuya sighed and curled up. The ravenette sat down next to takuya and affectionatly ran a hand through unruly brown hair. "I dont. . I dont want to be some kind of weapon used to destroy the world I tried so hard to save."

"I know and until we get back home, I'll make sure you'll be safe. I won't leave you"

The brunette beamed at him and wrapped his arms around Koji's neck, playing with the other teens poytail a bit. "Promise?"

"Promise" Koji whispered, sealing the deal with a kiss. He had ment for it to be chaste and quick but Takuya pulled him closer, mouth parting willingly and Koji couldnt find the will to pull away, immeditaly deepening the kiss.

They lied there just kissing like that repeatedly until they were both slightly panting from loss of air. Koji boldly began kissing the others jawline, nipping down his neck and lightly sucking on the others collarbone. To him it felt like the room was heating up as his hands trailed down takuyas sides, making the teen under him squirm and whimper slightly. The sounds he was making seemed to intoxicate Koji who was now working on his shirts buttons, immediatly pulling Takuyas shirt back when he was done.

Koji leaned down and kissed Takuya again, his tongue lightly playing with Takuyas as he felt the brunettes hands running through his hair. He sucked on Takuyas lower lip as he became aware of his hair coming out of its tie. Takuya let out a small quiet moan of protest as Koji pulled away, hair dangling over his shoulders.

The brunette giggled a little "I like your hair down" He whispered.

"Hn" The ravenette smiled a little and kissed along his jaw line and back down his neck.

Takuya blushed as Koji reinacted the first time they made out, kissing his collar bone lightly before making his way to Takuyas chest. He left a line of soft kisses and playful bites down Takuyas chest to his stomach. At this pont the brunette was panting. Kojis kisses had made him felt good and part of him wanted more, while the reasonable half of his mind was shouting at him to put a stop to it before it got too far, the screaming becoming louder when he felt kojis hand play with his belt.

Fortunitly (or unfortunitly for the many fangirls waiting in anticipation) A loud squeak forced them to snap their attention to the door where a wide-eyed, red-faced Tomoki was staring at them, hands clamped over his mouth.

"T-tomoki!"

"I-I-Im sorry! I just wanted to return Calumon to you before I went to bed! I should have knocked!" The younger boy rambled out flustered before putting Calumon down and fleeing to his own room.

Koji frowned and sat up. He looked over at Takuya who was staring back at him, face just as red as he tried to catch his breath. The brunettes face went even redder as Koji stared down at his bare chest.

"K-koji?"

"uh. . .yeah. . .?"

"c-can we just go to bed now?" he asked, looking to the side embarrassed.

Koji could feel his face heat up at the idea. He knew that they had slept in a protective embrace the past few nights but.. . .he had been so caught up in the delightful feeling he got from just touching the other boy, he didnt know if he could be trusted sleeping next to the other teen right now.

damn hormones

He stood up abruptly, making his way to the door in a hurry, only to be stopped momentarily by a confused noice Takuya made.

"Where are you going koji?" the brunette asked in quiet tone

"To my own room" he had sounded colder then he wanted to. damn.

"But. . I had thought since. . .well you know. . . the past few nights. . we could just sleep like that again." He felt safe and he felt protected in Koujis arms at night and in truth Koji did protect him. He kept the nightmares from appearing every night.

"I'm sure you can sleep by yourself kanbara" Great, now he was sneering.

"Koji. . ." _please_

"Is it so bad that I want atleast one night to myself without you clinging to me? god. why cant you just grow up alittle? you can be such a child" Okay, that had come out harsher then he had wanted. If he stopped now, he could make the situation better. "Just go to sleep Takuya jeez." he muttered, rushing out of the room before the goggle wearer could say anything else to stop him and accidently slamming the door behind him. He refused to look back, knowing that if he saw the pleading look on Takuyas face he'd immediatly turn back around.

He sighed and walked into his room, flopping onto his bed and glaring at the door as if it had done him wrong.

--

Takuya curled up on the bed, trying to tighten himself into a tiny ball while Calumon tried to console him.

What had he done to get Koji so angry?

_'nothing. he was using you'_

"No he wasnt" He argued in a whisper, clenching his eyes shut and curling into a tighter ball now. Calumon looked at him in confusion. "He wasnt"

_'you wouldnt give him want he wanted. He is going to toss you aside soon.'_

"No! Hes not. You're lying. He would never do that."

_'then why did he get so angry with you?'_

"He. . Because I. . " Takuya whimpered and clutched his chest again. The unbearable pain returning ten fold. " He wouldnt leave me. . "

_'you dont sound to sure of that. How can you be sure that any of them really want you around?'_

"I. . . what do you mean?"

_'you got them stuck here didnt you? It was because you told them you all had to return back that they were pulled along into coming with you. Theyre resenting you for sending them back to a place they dont want to be in.'_

"No. . " the brunette argued weakly. "Thats not true. . its not."

_'then why do they ignore you when in the middle of a conversation? Why did the warrior of light leave you to this torment when he said he would not leave your side, breaking your promise_.'

Takuyas eyes flew open at that. He did leave. He promised not to leave him until they were back home but then left the first chance he got. Was koji just stringing him along? Did he pity him or something?

"What am I going to do if he is?''

_'why take the chance?'_

". . . yeah. . . ?"

_'why dont you come to me? I can will make all this unneccasary worry go away'_

"You will?"

_'yes. just come to me. I am waiting.'_

"Okay."

Stumbling out of the bed, one hand clutching his head, the other clutching his chest, Takuya made his way out of the room. The little white digimon watched in worry and after mustering up all his bravery, silently followed his mother as he made his way out of the castle.

"I'm coming"

--

dun dun dun!!

What will happen next!!

You know the dealio! Review! i want reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

Well, it seems that there is a lot of hate for kouji right now eh heheh. poor guy.

Kouji: its youre fault

Me: eh. . what are you doing here

Kouji: . . .Hating you. . .

Me: youre here to hate me? Why?

Kouji: for making them hate me -points at readers-

Me: so your here to hate me cause they hate you? meh, its youre own fault for being so damn cold and not having any self control. psh. no wonder my fave char is takky

Kouji: who you tortured and have now sent to the enemy

Me:. . .

me:. . .

Me: . .. shut up kouji.

CHAPTER 10

Takuya stumbled, leaning on the trees for support as he made his way through the dark forest. His head was pounding wildly and his chest felt like it was going to explode from the inside. He didnt know where it was he was going, all he knew was that he was following the voice that called to him.

It wasnt long before he stumbled out into a clearing and entered what seemed to be the remains of an old building. He could care less about that. All he wanted was the voice that promised to return him home. To make all of this go away like it was just a bad dream.

The little white digimon followed silently. Worry for his human mother fueling his motivation to follow the boy. he crept behind the brunet as they entered the dark looking ruins. His little ears flattened to his head as a wind blew past and he froze, sencing danger.

A shadow surrounded Takuya, swirled around him like a small tornado until it rose infront of him, taking the form of barbamon. Long silver hair flowed behind the dark digimon, as four red scaley wings flapped out. The eyes shown behind the gold mask smiled at the digidestined leader evilly.

Takuya stopped and looked up painfully.

"Are. . are you the one thats been talking to me?" He asked quietly

The digimon smiled, resting a clawed hand on Takuyas head as he nodded "Yes I am actually." his smile widened. "You are in a lot of pain."

"I am." The goggle wearer closed his eyes "It hurts so much and none. . none of them will help me" his voice cracked "They cant help me"

"But I can"

"Please. Please make it all go away. I cant take it anymore. Make it just go away"

"As you wish"

Barbamon grinned and stepped back, grasping his skull decorated staff and pointing it at the brunet "I will make the pain go away and in return, you will help me"

"Help you?"

"Destroy the digidestined"

"Wait. . I dont. .want that. I dont. . . ."

"You will when I am done"

Calumons eyes widened as a red light formed around the brunet. The teen sank to his knees in obvious pain, crying out as he doubled over. In fear for his mother, calumon turned and made his way back to the castle as fast as his little legs could take him.

--

Kouji lied in his bed staring at the ceiling in anger. No, the ceiling didnt do anything to the ravenette though the way he was narrowing his eyes at it, youd think it had dropped a brick on the boys head. (Not that the ceiling didnt think he deserved it), no, Koji was glaring at the ceiling because there was no mirror for him to glare a himself in.

He sighed.

He had totally screwed up with Takuya back there. The brunet hadnt even done anything wrong and there he went, snapping at him because he was frustrated. Takuya was probably lying there, confused, saddened, maybe even heartbroken because of how he had acted.

Koji groaned and rolled off his bed. No point in lying there and doing nothing. He was going to march on out there to the warrior of fires room and explain his earlier actions. He was going to tell the truth and apologize, hoping his boyfriend would understand that he had almost no self control when it came to him.

With a nod, the warrior of light headed to the door when a shrill cry of 'DADDY' made him pause. but only for a moment before shooting out and looking over the banaster to the castle doors before running down them.

Sitting there out of breath was calumon, Eyes wide in fear as he hopped over to Koji.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! "

"Calumon wha-"

"Mommys in danger! Hurry!!"

"Takuya?"

"Hes in trouble! Come on!''

"Koji? whats going on?" Junpei asked tiredly from upstairs. Koji swiveled around in alarm.

" Check Takuyas room"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!!"

The older boy rubbed his eyes and sighed in annoyance as he trudged a few doors down. He knocked once. No answer. Knocked a few more times. silence. By this time, the others had joined him so he decided to open the door.

"Takky? you alive in there?"

Nothing. No one. Silence.

The room was empty

Junpei gulped and leaned over the banister. "Koji. . .He's not here."

The ravenettes eyes widened a fraction and he was out the door before anyone could say anything else, Calumon pointing the way to go.

--

"Its just up here!" calumon shouted as the stoic teen ran through the trees. He could vaguely hear the others behind them trying to keep up.

Kojis entire body felt like his ice and his heart was racing in fear for the other teen. How did no one but Calumon see the brunet leave? Why was no one with takuya at that time? Why didnt he just stay with the brunet instead of storming off in annoyance?

He was an idiot.

They reached a clearing in the trees, a red light able to be seen as they slowed their pace and turned the corner. Koji froze as he approached.

In the middle of a bright red light was the brunet he was so scared for, clutching his head and crying his name out over and over in a pleading, painful tone. Kojis heart broke at the scene and he after arguing with himself, managed to get his feet to move.

"T-takuya?"

Said brunets head snapped up in alarm and he looked at Koji with wide eyes. He shook his head slightly and let out a mournful sob.

"You shouldnt have come. Get away while you can!"

"What do you mean"

"Go away before I hurt you!"

"Takuya, what the hell are you talking about?"

Takuya whimpered and shook his head again when a dark shadow appeared behind him.

"ah, the digidestined. You saved me the trouble of getting you''

"You- - youre Barbamon arent you!? What do you want with Takuya?"

"Just his help" The digimon smiled "He's such a good little puppet. "

"What are you talking about?"

"It was so helpful of him gathering you all together the day I was going to bring him here. Having you all here makes it easier to destroy you at once."

"Go ahead and try" Izumi snapped "We'll destroy you just like the others"

" Oh but it isnt me youll be fighting my dear" Barbamon laughed a little and pointed his staff at Takuya who started screaming in pain. "He will be your enemy"

"No!"

Koji shot forward as the light brightened. He could feel some invisible force try to push him back as he reached out to the screaming digidestined. He closed his eyes in frustration as he tried harder.

Takuyas screaming intensified and the light became blinding, knocking the ravenette back.

"Takuya!!"

"Whats happening to him?"

"I think. . I think hes spirit evolving"

The red light suddenly became flames that circled around where Takuya had just been before they dispersed suddenly. The digidestined stood there as reckognition followed by dread washed over them.

Standing there in Takuyas spot was Agunimon and he did not look at all happy with them.

--

Chapter 10 owari!

Gomen for the late update! Hope youre all still reading. Review ne?


	12. Authors note

A/N

Hello all of you

-hides behind bullet proof wall-

I understand that its been months since I updated this fanfiction. I've been in a slump. .

but alas! Ive come to tell you that I should be returning with the next updated chapter soon.

So, don't worry, I haven't forsaken this fanfic. It will live again soon.


	13. Chapter 11

Alrighty folks. I apologize for not updating in like months but here I am and with chapter 11 too!

so, ill cut straight to the chase, this chapter sucks. Its just here so we can move onto the next one

The digidestined were unable to admire the flame warrior in his glory for as soon as he left the safety of his flames, he attacked them. They scattered, bracing themselves against the heat of his attacks and avoiding further injury.

Calamon watched fearfully as his mother attacked his friends. He closed his eyes shut, hugging his tiny little arms close to himself. This shouldn't be happining, they weren't supposed to be fighting eachother, they were supposed to get along. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.

He felt a surge of energy flow through him, seeming to explode in a bright flash of light. The digidestined were caught by surprise, engulfed in the bright warm light. Power they hadn't felt in years returned as they morphed into their digimon counter parts.

With their new advantage, the forced agunimon back, sending him crashing to the ground several times. Barbomon was not pleased and began adding more power to the warrior of flame.

'this is getting us no where! " lobomon growled "Lowemon! we need to do something"

"I agree but what?"

Agunimon glared at the group of them _**"this ends now" **_he growled, wind picking up around him_**. "Blaze gust"**_

"What attack is that!?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him use it before."

They braced themselve against the wind of flame that was now shooting everywhere. Lobomon growled, taking his sword he jumped forward, Lowemon following.

"Stop this takuya!! you don't want to do this!!"

"Lobomon!"

As they attacked, Lobomon and Lowemons swords crossed. They were surprised at the reaction they had the caused, light and dark forming into one. Lobomon managed to cast one last glance at Lowemon before everything vanished

see. sucked

ill fix it up later


	14. Chapter 12

----------------------------

Lobomon blinked and looked around. Last he remembered, he was attacking agunimon with lowemon as Agunimon did an attack he had never heard of. He thought he blacked out but apparantly that wasnt so. He was somewhere else.

The room he was in was all white save for him and the form of agunimon infront of him. The other Digimon was facing the other way, head in his palms as he sat there. To Lobomon, he looked so broken.

"Agunimon. . ."

_'I never wanted this' _

_'I never wanted this at all.'_

_'being the leader, being forced into that postion. making the decisions. It was just chosen for me. No one asked what I thought about it. ' _

_'they couldnt make their own decisions so they made me do it. . but theyd get mad when i didnt make the right one.'_ Agunimon curled into himself _ 'I always had to be there for everyone. . .i had to be the strong one. the one everyone could depend on when they needed it. .but no one. . no one was there for me. .' _he said quietly, getting to his feet.

Lobomon frowned, making his way towards the distraught warrior of flame. ''thats not true. The others, and myself. we're here for you.''

_'lies!'_ Agunimon yelled as he suddenly spun around. Lobomon braced himself against the fire that shot at him unexpected, forcing him back a bit. _'None of you were there when this started!! None of you even noticed that something was wrong. that I needed help! You didnt even believe me when I said we needed to go back to the digital world! you told me that I was just dreaming. there was no way that someone was telling me to go back!! '_

''thats. .not true'' lobomon groaned, getting to his feet and continuing ''We wanted to help when we found out.''

_'Youre lying! '_ Agunimon yelled again, gripping his head in pain. His black eyes widened in confusion, Barbomons words still running through his head._ 'you didnt care. none of you did. I was just a big joke to you all. expecially you. ' _Agunimon let out an angry growl _'you lied. you pushed me away. you told me you would be there but when I needed it you werent!! You left as soon as you could!! You were just using me!!'_

Flames erupted around Agunimon but Lobomon continued to press forward.

'_I was just. . there. . .drifting along. . . and no one bothered to notice. I didnt even realise that I was never even needed not by you, not by the others. Im unwanted..'_

''no.''

Agunimon looked up. He hadnt even realised that Lobomon was infront of him until the warrior of light spoke.

''thats not how it is at all. To them. . youre a great friend. one they wouldnt trade for anything else. and to me. . .I. . . you were. .' damn. not a good thing to get self conscious ' I don't know what I would do if I didnt have you Takuya. I was stupid last night. I never should have left you after I made that promise. . you- you mean so much to me''

a flash of blue in black eyes

_'kou. . ?'_

_'he's lying. hes just saying what you want to hear. Thats all they ever do'_

Agunimon winced, gripping his head again _'no no no. . .I dont know what to believe. . I. . I. . what have I done. . what am I doing. . who. . who is the enemy here. . '_

'Agunimon. . ' lobomon stepped forward.

_'STAY AWAY FROM ME!'_

Out of fear and out of confusion, Agunimon tried to push away from Lobomon but the other digimon grabbed him and tried to pull him close.

_"No! Let me go! Let me go! Get away!' _Agunimon cried out. Panicking he lunged forward, his hand going through Lobomons chest. _'just go away'_

"I. . can't" Lobomon grunted in pain, wrapping his arms around Agunimon "not unless you come with me. We all need you out there. We all want you back. I want you back. I want you to stay with me, no matter what. "

'k-kouji. . " Agunimons eyes widened, black disappearing into blue as he stood there in shock. His hand still in Lobomons chest. 'I. . I. . '

Both Digimon glowed a moment as they de-digivolved into the rookie forms of the legendary warriors. The white they were surrounded in shattered, returning everything to how it was before. Flamon looked around, eyes wide as he took in the sight around him. Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and Kouichi were scattered on the ground, injured and partially unconscious, Seraphimon wasnt in the best of conditions either. Strabimon, lobomons rookie form, groaned and slumped over, before falling to the ground.

"what. . what did I do!?" Flamon asked, backing away. "I. . .guys I. . ."

"Its okay" Strabimon whispered, staggering back to his feet and over to the distraught digimon. He gently pulled flamon to him as they reverted back to their human selves. "Its okay now"

Takuya let out a strangled cry and buried his face into Koujis shoulder as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry" He sobbed. "so sorry"

Kouji tiredly held him tighter, his wound forgotten as he settled to reassure the other. The other digidestined got up as best as they could, looking over at their leader in sympathy as he sobbed his apology over and over.

seraphimon watched with slight pity. Barbomon may have been stopped but it seemed he still accomplish his goal.

The child of fire was broken, just like an old toy.

-------------------------


	15. Chapter 13

**fushwaaaah **

**Omg I cant believe I forgot about this fic. lol. Ive neglected it for like a year.**

**First off, sorry for the late update. I was attempting to do some kingdom hearts ones but they all sucked so I gave up (I actually have two new ones in the making, hopefully they dont suck either) **

**secondly, Woooow. I just reread my chapters and I need some major editing done and chaper eleven needs to be COMPLETELY redone. So Ill probably start on that eventually. **

**thirdly, thanks for all the support! Even after the sucky chapters youve still stuck with me so Ive rewarded you all with a new chapter! One that (hopefully) doesnt suck! can you believe theres only one more chapter left after this one? **

**I use the word sucked a lot...**

**any who...read on!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seraphimon frowned as he stared at the group of children infront of him. While Kouji had been dealing with Takuya the rest of them dealt with Barbomon, giving him a tough battle and swift judgement. He personally saw to it that the demon lord digimon was ver and done with, his egg being sent to the nursery so he could finally be reborn like the others before him.

To say the battle left them a little worse for wear was an understatement. They had wound up injured and sore, Kouji having felt the worst of it. Even after the fighting was over and being taken care of by the digimon that lived there the warrior of light as bed ridden for almost a week, the injury he sustained from Takuya taking its time to heal.

As for the warrior of flame. . .The once proud and bright leader was now quiet and withdrawn. He hardly said a word to the rest of his friends as they sat around Koujis bedside waiting for him to recover and keeping him company. Kouji tried more then once to talk to the boy when they were alone but he never got a response. The brunette would just look at him with guilt ridden eyes before looking away sadly.

After deeming Kouji fit to move Taromon announced that she had found a way to send them back home using the same method Barbomon used. They waited patiently as the digimon made her preparations calumon snugged comfortably in Takuyas arms. The little digimon refused to stay behind without his mommy and daddy and ignored the protests of kouji who didnt want to risk the digimon getting seen and taken away.

When Taromon was finished and they all said their goodbyes to the two digimon the sky opened up like it had a couple weeks ago. The wind picked up around them and the digidestined were lifted in the air, waving to seraphimon and taromon as they disappeared. Everything became disoriented and dark for the teens as they crossed the path into their own world landing with painful groans in the spot they left at.

"Everyone here?" Kouichi asked as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. A chorus of grunts and groans gave him his answer and he looked around "We're home. "

"Man. . ." Junpei stretched "Am I the ony one that could really go for a cheese burger right now?"

"That, . . is actually a great Idea! Im starving and we've had nothing but coconuts and berries for over a week"

The group of them nodded in understanding, a silent agreement that they were back home and the first thing they were going to do was eat. Kouichi looked at his brother and frowned.

"Are you coming?"

"I dunno . .I wanted to. . .you know.. " Kouji shrugged and spun around to speak with the child of flame "Hey takuya- " He stopped and stared.

Takuya had already left.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The brunette sighed. He ran. The first moment his feet touched the ground he had run off, avoiding his friends sympathetic and happy faces. What he had done was eating away at him. The guilt of what he put them through made it hard to even look at the group of them.

Sitting on the bench at the other end of the park Takuya swung his legs back and forth. Calumon sat quietly in his lap, taking in the sight of the new world. He looked up at his mother when he thought no one was looking and let out a defeated whine. Nothing he did seemed to cheer the human up.

Both of them were brought out of their collective thoughts when a soccer ball rolled up and stopped against takuyas feet. The goggle wearer looked up to see an older brunette running towards them, brown hair spiked up in every direction.

"Heeeeey, sorry 'bout that! ''

"No thats okay. . ." He smiled faintly at the soccer ball. It felt like forever since he had last played. Unable to fight the urge he kicked it back flawlessly from where he sat on the bench.

"Nice kick! you wanna play with us?

"N-no thanks. Maybe another time. "

The older brunette watched him for a moment before walking over and ploping down next to him. "you seem like you need to get something off your mind. I know you don't know me but it always helps to talk to someone about it"

"I...well..." Takuya frowned. Could he really talk to someone he didn't know about how he was feeling about everything? He guessed it could be easier then talking to one of his friends about it despite that they all knew what had happened and this boy didn't "I'm useless..." He finally let out

"Useless? Now why would you think that?"

"I'm supposed to be the leader but I cant do anything right. My friends trusted me and all I ever do is make mistakes. " He looked down at his hands and whined softly.

"Well..." The older boy looked up at the sky for a moment and smiled faintly in nostalgia "Making mistakes is part of being human and being the leader is a really tough job. You feel like the safety of everyone else depends on you and the actions you make alone...but it doesnt. You being the leader doesnt mean you have to do everything by yourself. Your friends are there to help you make the decisions and even if you argue with them and continuously make the wrong one they'll always forgive you. "

"but...I turned on them..." he said quietly "And I hurt the one I cared about the most. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that"

"You'll never know till you try right? I mean, is this friend mad at you about what happened?"

"Well no...he already said it wasn't my fault."

"Well then the first step is already done. Now you need to move onto phase two"

"Which is?"

"Talking to him." The older boy said simply "Instead of running away to talk to strangers on park benches."

Takuya couldn't help but chuckle a little. It did sound funny when he put it that way. "Alright...I think I'll try. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem! Us leaders need to keep an eye on each other" The brunette got to his feet and gave the little digimon sitting still at Takuyas side a little knowing pat. "Cute digimon" He smiled and before Takuya could say anything he was running back to the feild where his impatient friends were waiting.

"How did he-"

"Takuya!"

The warrior of flame froze at Koujis voice and looked behind him. Kouji was approaching and he didn't look very happy about him running off. Picking Calumon up with a sigh he got up and made his way to the other boy looking like a puppy who had done something wrong.

"What the hell! You just ran off!"

"Im sorry..."

He waited for more yelling, for the lecture Kouji was known to give the boy whenever he did something stupid but instead he was pulled into a tight hug.

"K-kou?"

"You havent spoken to me all week" The older boy muttered against Takuyas shoulder "I missed your voice."

Takuya blushed a little and smiled, nuzzling the others neck softly "Do you..I want to talk about what happened..." He said quietly, not looking up when Kouji pulled away "Can we go talk at my house maybe?"

"Of course" Kouji smiled, taking he others hand tightly. He was a little nervous about talking over what had happened but he knew it needed to be done.

"Lets go home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**see that wasnt so bad was it? **

**Anyone wanna take a guess at who the brunette mystery man was? lol You get a fictional digi-cookie if you guess right.**

**I had to change my line seperaters because doesnt seem to like the dashes I had there before since all the ones from my previous chapters are all gone o3o**

**Any who, I promise to start working on the next chapter soon. It wont take me a year to get it done lol **

**Kaichan out yo**


End file.
